


Day 17 - Trying to be Quiet

by SandraMG



Series: 31 Day OTP Challenge - Shevine [17]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraMG/pseuds/SandraMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys can't shut up when they're on set, and it's causing problems. Thankfully, there's texting.</p><p>Regular text: Adam<br/>Italicized text: Blake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 17 - Trying to be Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE  
> As stated on Tumblr, life got in the way big time last week - work was hectic, and I just started a new theatre project, so everything got sidetracked big time. I should be caught up by Thursday at the latest!
> 
> The 31 Day OTP Challenge has been undertaken by myself and other Shevine writers to try and generate more content into the fandom, and personally get back into writing for the fandom after a too long hiatus.
> 
> Disclaimer, as always: I write RPF for the fun of it, and because I can't help myself. I 100% think of these people as characters, and I write them based on how I see them in my head. This is entirely a work of fiction based within the characters' personal "canon". I do not wish ill on any person depicted in this story. Apologies to anyone who is offended, it was not my intention.

(3:15)

Mark told you off too, huh?

 

(3:16)

_Yep. Bastard._

(3:18)

We should probably not talk when they’re trying to film from now on.

 

(3:20)

For today, I mean

 

(3:21)

_As if you could stay away from me_

 

(3:22)

Aren’t you full of yourself today

 

(3:25)

_No I just know you can’t resist my charm and good looks_

(3:28)

Are we talking about me or you right now?

 

(3:31)

_You’re the one who comes over to my chair all the time!_

(3:34)

You just admire me from afar.

 

(3:35)

_Can’t blame me ;)_

(4:00)

Can’t believe she picked you.

 

(4:05)

_My charm and good looks work for lots of people_

 

(4:06)

I hate you

 

(4:07)

_Liar_

(4:15)

Mark totally saw our phones, he’s gonna take them next like the sadistic school teacher he is

 

(4:16)

_It’s keeping us quiet isn’t it?_

(4:17)

Ungrateful, that’s what he is.

 

(4:20)

_Blaze it_

 

(4:21)

Seriously, every day?

 

(4:22)

_You know you love it_

 

(4:25)

I just realized we’ve been texting all day and didn’t once use the opportunity to sext. I’m so disappointed in us.

 

(4:26)

_That’s cause I suck at texting_

(4:27)

No you don’t, you just need practice

 

(4:28)

_Nah its gross_

(4:30)

_You’re gross_

 

(4:35)

You know I didn’t mean that right?

 

(4:40)

I love you

 

(4:45)

I want you inside me

 

(4:46)

Was that you I heard choke on their own spit over there?

 

(4:50)

_I hate you so much_

(4:51)

 

(4:55)

Guys seriously put the phones down, I want to get this take down and go home!

 

(4:56)  
 _Sorry Carson_

 

Sorry


End file.
